Halloween
by zhengting
Summary: Jihoon tidak pernah memberikan permen kepada siapa pun saat Halloween, kecuali untuk anak manis yang mengetuk pintunya sepuluh kali. PanWink.


Jihoon menatap pintu kesal. Siapa sih yang berani mengetuk pintunya saat Halloween? Jihoon sudah menulis ' _NO CANDY_ ' sebesar-besarnya dan menempelkannya di depan pintu, tetapi mengapa masih ada anak nakal yang mengetuk pintunya untuk meminta permen?

Tok tok!

Jihoon mengerutkan wajahnya kesal. Anak ini sangat gigih mengetuk pintunya hanya untuk sekedar permen murahan. Kenapa anak itu tidak pergi saja, sih?

Tok tok!

Jihoon menyerah. Anak ini sudah mengetuk pintunya sepuluh kali— mungkin usahanya pantas untuk dibalas dengan beberapa butir permen. Tetapi Jihoon ingat, ia tidak pernah menyimpan permen karena setiap Halloween rumahnya selalu dihindari oleh anak-anak yang berkeliling. Baru kali ini ada anak yang berhasil mendapatkan perhatian (sekaligus permen, mungkin) darinya.

Jihoon melangkah malas ke depan pintu dan membukanya. "Ya, ada ap—"

Mata Jihoon membulat. Anak nakal di depannya benar-benar lucu. Selama ini, Jihoon menganggap anak-anak yang menggunakan konstum Halloween itu jauh dari kata-kata yang berkonotasi positif. Tetapi, Jihoon tidak tahu ada anak yang bisa terlihat manis dalam balutan kostum Halloween.

Mata anak itu besar dengan rambut agak keriting yang berwarna sehitam malam. Kulitnya berwarna kekuningan sehingga membuat rona merah muda di pipinya terlihat jelas. Dilihat dari fisiknya, anak itu jelas memiliki darah Asia Timur— mungkin China atau Korea. Ia mengenakan kostum ayam berwarna kuning cerah dan tangan gembilnya memegang keranjang permen berukuran kecil

Jihoon otomatis berjongkok di hadapan anak itu. "Halo, adik kecil. Kamu ngapain kesini?" tanya Jihoon sambil mencubiti pelan pipi anak itu.

Anak itu terlihat gugup. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan matanya mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Jihoon menatap anak itu kebingungan, sampai ia menangkap bayangan seseorang di dekat pohon mangga pekarangannya.

Sosok itu menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pohon dan memberikan gestur _fighting_ dengan tangannya. Tetapi, anak manis di depan Jihoon masih tampak kebingungan. Sosok itu tampak mendesah pelan, lalu menggerakkan bibirnya.

Jihoon lumayan yakin sosok di balik pohon itu mengeja ' _trick or treat_ '. Hal ini membuat Jihoon menepuk kepalanya dan terkekeh pelan. Anak ini ternyata lupa apa yang harus diucapkannya saat ingin meminta permen. Sangat lucu, astaga, Jihoon tidak kuat!

Jihoon bisa menangkap gerak bibir orang dengan cepat, tetapi tidak dengan anak manis ini. Si Manis (Jihoon memutuskan untuk memanggil anak ini Si Manis, karena ia memang semanis itu) tampak mengerutkan keningnya dan mengulang-ulang kata yang disampaikan kakaknya (Jihoon juga mengasumsikan sosok di balik pohon itu ada kakak Si Manis). Sang Kakak tampak sudah kesal karena Si Manis tidak berhasil menangkap kata-katanya, sehingga ia akhirnya menyerah dan membuat gestur berputar agar Si Manis segera menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Jihoon.

Jihoon masih berjongkok saat Si Manis kembali menghadapnya. Mukanya tampak kebingungan, tetapi ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan kalimat itu.

" _Trick or rat_!" Si Manis akhirnya mengatakan kalimat itu dengan senyum lebarnya sehingga menampakkan giginya yang bolong-bolong.

Jihoon tergelak kencang di hadapan Si Manis, membuat anak itu menatap Jihoon kebingungan. Astaga, bahkan wajah bingungnya saja sangat lucu. Jihoon jadi ingin mengangkat Si Manis menjadi adiknya!

"Uhuk, uhuk," Jihoon terbatuk karena tawanya yang terlalu kencang. "Adik kecil, namamu siapa?"

"Yoo Seonho!" anak itu membalas dengan penuh semangat.

Jihoon menyunggingkan senyumnya. Benar, kan, anak ini berdarah Asia Timur. "Panggil aku Jihoon hyung, ya Seonho," kata Jihoon sambil mengusap rambut Seonho pelan.

Anak itu mengangguk dan menatap Jihoon penuh harap. Ah, Jihoon lupa. Seonho pasti mengharapkan permen darinya.

"Seonho, maaf ya, hyung gak punya permen," Jihoon menahan tawa melihat perubahan ekspresi di muka Seonho yang seketika menjadi masam, "Tapi, hyung punya coklat! Seonho mau?"

"Mau mau mau mau!" Seonho menepukkan tangannya gembira.

"Nah, tunggu dulu ya, biar hyung ambilin coklat dulu buat kamu," kata Jihoon. Seonho mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Jihoon yang memhuat senyum Jihoon bertambah lebar. "Anak baik," kata Jihoon sambil berlalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Tanganmu, manis," kata Jihoon sambil menggoyang-goyangkan sebatang coklat dan sebungkus kecil gummy bear. Seonho menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Jihoon dengan senang hati. Jihoon meletakkan makanan yang dibawanya di tangan Seonho kemudian tersenyum manis. "Nah, itu ya. Ada imbalan untuk hyung, tidak?" goda Jihoon.

Seonho langsung membeku dengan ekspresi bingung begitu mendengar perkataan Jihoon. Anak itu jelas tidak mengira akan diminta imbalan untuk sebatang coklat yang Jihoon berikan tadi.

"Hyung, Seonho gak punya uang," kata Seonho dengan mata berkaca-kaca, tidak lupa dengan bibir yang dimajukan. Uuh, Jihoon jadi makin gemes!

"Gimana kalau Seonho kasih hyung poppo aja?" tanya Jihoon sambil menunjuk pipinya.

Cup! Cup!

Tanpa babibu, Seonho langsung menghujani pipi Jihoon dengan kecupan kecil yang membuat tawa Jihoon kembali terdengar. "Sudah, sudah, gak usah banyak-banyak," kata Jihoon menghentikan kecupan Seonho. "Nah, sekarang Seonho boleh bawa coklatnya," lanjut Jihoon.

"Terima kasih hyung!" Seonho berkata sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi Jihoon.

Uh, Seonho sangat manis. Terlalu lucu dan menggemaskan untuk ukuran anak kecil. Ah, pasti senang jadi kakaknya Seonho, setiap hari ditemani dengan segala keimutan Seonho. Omong-omong Jihoon jadi teringat sosok di balik pohon mangganya. Orang itu kakaknya Seonho atau siapanya?

"Eh, tunggu Seonho!" suara Jihoon menghentikan langkah kecil Seonho. Si Manis membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Jihoon dengan tampang bertanya-tanya. "Seonho dateng ke sini sama siapa? Sama kakaknya Seonho ya?"

Seonho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Seonho dateng sama Daddy! Daddy Guanlin!"

Rahang Jihoon pun terjatuh.

.

.

.

ya jadi harusnya ini dipublish kemaren tapi keapus filenya jadi aku nulis lagi;-;;;

ada saran atau kritik?


End file.
